La quête d'un jeu pourri
by Eclat de Noisette
Summary: Imaginons que nos Youtubeurs francophones se retrouvent tous (ou presque) coincés dans un jeu vidéo illogique. Ça donnerait sûrement quelque chose comme ça... Ou pas.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salutations !**

Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fan-fiction sur les web shows. J'aime beaucoup les fanfics regroupant plusieurs (voir même énormément) Youtubeurs français dans la même histoire, malheureusement elles se font assez rares alors je me suis dit : J'ai qu'à en écrire une !

J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop bizarre.

Je remercie au passage Fraise, ma bêta lectrice-meilleure amie-apprentie psychopathe, pour m'avoir donné son avis sur ce premier chapitre (et qui le ferra aussi pour les autres j'espère :3 *fait les yeux du Chat potté*)

J'essayerais d'être régulière dans la sortie des chapitres mais je pense que c'est peine perdue car je ne suis pas du tout ponctuelle, que se soit sur internet ou dans la vie... Mais je répondrais toujours à vos review, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, même si elles sont négatives (tant que ça reste poli).

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartient (excepté l'OC). Je respecte les personnes concernées et leur travail et je ne cherche en aucun cas à les rabaisser ou me moquer._

**Bonne lecture_._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Lorsqu'il émergea du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, Mathieu entendit une horrible musique au son aigu et strident qui semblait se répéter toute les huit notes. Tout en grimaçant, le Youtubeur ouvrit les yeux et aurait pu voir les plateformes fluorescentes qui l'entouraient si un homme à la chevelure maléfique n'était pas accroupi à côté de lui, en train de le fixer.

« Antoine ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- À toi de me le dire… »

Le présentateur de What The Cut !? se redressa et aida son ami à se relever. Mathieu regarda autour de lui et eu le loisir de contempler le monde coloré dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'herbe au sol était rose, le ciel était d'un bleu clair uni, le soleil était un rond vert parfait, les nuages brillaient d'un jaune fluo et des plateformes multicolores flottaient d'une façon inexplicable dans les airs. Un vrai décor de mauvais jeu de plateforme, piquant très légèrement -beaucoup- aux yeux de nos deux vidéastes qui ne se souvenaient vraiment pas comment n'y pourquoi ils avaient atterri ici.

« J'vais étriper les développeurs de cette merde !, brailla soudainement une voix qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

- Fred ! »

Courant vers les jurons, ils virent soudain l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne qui rageait.

« Mec, calme toi, tenta Mathieu pour qu'il arrête de crier.

- NON !, hurla-t-il au visage du schizophrène. Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'on est coincé ici !

- Hé ! Arrête de nous défoncer les tympans et explique-nous plutôt ce qui se passe !, rétorqua le châtain en haussant le ton.

- Ouais, pourquoi on est dans ce qui semble être un jeu vidéo ?, ajouta Antoine. Et pourquoi y'a cette horrible musique en fond ?

- Parce que c'est un jeu, tête de nœud !, cracha le Joueur du Grenier. Et on est bloqué dedans !

- Je pouvais pas le deviner !, s'offusqua le chevelu. Donc pas la peine de…

- Oh les gars !, résonna une voix lointaine et étouffée. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! »

Mathieu et Antoine levèrent la tête, surpris, et regardèrent autour d'eux comme deux idiots paumés.

« Putain pourquoi j'entends une voix ? Et qu'elle me coupe la parole en plus ?!, demanda le plus grand. Je suis pas Jeanne d'Arc !

- Je suis là ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent sur le côté et aperçurent Seb au loin dans le ciel et qui semblait être derrière un écran.

« Je suis devant la télé, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air ahuri de ses amis.

- On était en train de tester un jeu Ness pour le prochain JDG quand tout à coup l'écran à grésillé et que j'ai été aspiré à l'intérieur, rajouta Fred. Et apparemment ça vous a aspiré aussi, je ne sais pas trop comment…

- Ok… Et comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?, demanda calmement le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

- Je ne sais p... commença Antoine avant d'être coupé par un cri de victoire du métaleux.

- J'ai réussi à arrêter l'horrible musique !, se réjouit-il.

- Ah c'n'est pas trop tôt !, s'exclama Fred. Aie ! »

Le rétro-gamer se mit soudainement à se donner des claques, se qui fit pouffer Mathieu. Antoine quand à lui boudait les bras croisés comme un gosse de 6 ans qu'on aurait grondé, en ayant marre de se faire couper la parole par Seb.

« Pourquoi je ne contrôle plus mes gestes !? brailla le rétro-gameur.

- T'en as trop pris ? » hasarda le plus petit avec la voix du Hippie.

Le Joueur du Grenier se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens, comme si une présence invisible le poussait d'avant en arrière -puisqu'il était visiblement impossible d'aller sur les côtes. Le rire de Seb résonna et le vidéaste se mit à crier, ayant comprit ce qui se passait.

« Lâche tout de suite cette manette ou tu risques de le regretter ! »

Le caméra-man posa la manette de Ness en souriant, bien qu'avec un peu de regret.

« Eh oh !, s'exclama un homme en haut d'une plateforme flottante en bougeant comme un mec bourré jouant à Just Dance pour attirer leur attention.

- Kriss !?, s'étonna Mathieu. Toi aussi t'es coincé ici ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Vous savez comment ça c'est produit ?

- J'ai fait une liste des vingt explications les plus plausibles !, annonça LinksTheSun en rejoignant le présentateur de Minute Papillon. Numéro un !...

- Ta gueule ! » soupira Fred.

Les frères Grenier réexpliquèrent la situation aux nouveaux venus qui descendirent de la plateforme en faisant un saut digne d'un kangourou.

« Okay, donc on est tous coincés ici pour un raison qui nous est inconnue, résuma Kriss. Heu... On fait quoi ? »

Un ange passa. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir intensément jusqu'à ce que...

« Fait la danse du PAN ! Fait la danse du Da ! Vas-y danse, vas-y danse, vas-y danse Panda !, chanta Mathieu en se mettant à danser.

- Math', t'as prit tes médicaments aujourd'hui ?, demanda Antoine, soucieux.

- Un médicament est toute substance ou composition présentée comme possédant des propriétés curatives ou préventives à l'égard des maladies humaines ou animales, répondit-il sérieusement avec la voix nasillarde et la gestuelle du Prof. Je ne vois pourquoi Mathieu en aurait besoins.

-... J'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un non... »

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Nyo mit quelques temps avant de remette ses idées en place. Il avait mal partout, ses muscles engourdis le tiraillaient et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il essaya de bouger mais quelque chose enroulé autour de lui l'empêchait d'être libre de ses mouvements. Le dessinateur ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et réalisa qu'il était attaché tel un saucisson à un fauteuil mauve, aussi mauve que tout le reste de la salle où il se trouvait prisonnier. Les murs, les rideaux, le sol, les meubles... Tout était d'un violet pâle uniforme. Même l'écran posé sur la table -mauve, bien évidement- devant lui ! Il chercha une explication à sa présence ici mais le dernier souvenir qu'il avait en mémoire était un pot de Nutella. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule puisque tout le monde sait que manger cette célèbre pâte à tartiné ne nous envoyait pas dans ce qui semblait être une autre dimension totalement violette. Si ça avait été le cas, Nyo l'aurait su avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le mot pantoufle en coréen. Bon étant donné qu'il ne savait pas parler le coréen ça lui aurait prit pas mal de temps... À part s'il avait eu un dictionnaire Français/Coréen, Google Translate ou un autre traducteur quelque-on-que... Bref, c'était un mauvais exemple, oubliez !

Je disais donc que Nyo ne se souvenait que d'un pot de Nutella. Ce qui lui donna horriblement faim. Il était en train de se tordre de douleur à cause de son estomac qui criait famine lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un arriver. Oui, oui, sentit, avec le nez, l'odorat (sans blague...). La jeune femme qui entra dans la pièce portait une odeur enivrante de mauve (Encore ?! - Mais non là c'est la plante cervelle de souris ! - Ah...), de lavande et de violette, qui donna le tournis au dessinateur pendant quelque seconde où il eu l'impression de flotter. C'est la voix faussement mielleuse de la femme qui portait une robe moyenâgeuse pourpre et une couronne de fleur qui le ramena à la réalité :

« Bien dormit, beau prince ? », demanda-t-elle, des traits moqueurs sur le visage qui contrastaient avec la douceur de sa peau de porcelaine.

Nyo la dévisagea un instant, perdu. La lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux était étrange... Voir même terrifiante... Il inspira puis expira, cherchant à calmer sa panique naissante, puis questionna :

« Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez vous ?

- Qui je suis et ce que je veux ? » répéta-t-elle en ricanant légèrement.

Elle tourna volontairement sur elle même, faisant valser ses jupons puis répondit :

« Je suis la princesse Violette et ce que je veux... C'est gagner la partie ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salutations les p'tits léopards !**

Je suis vraiment désolée de sortir ce chapitre aussi tard, mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année, les vacances puis mes révisions pour le brevet blanc je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour continuer cette fanfic... Bon j'avoue que si j'avais pris de l'avance dans mes chapitre et que je n'écrivais pas trois milles fictions en même temps celui-ci serait déjà posté depuis longtemps... Moi qui voulait être ponctuelle pour changer, je pense qu'une fois de plus c'est complètement raté. :s Mais bon, le chapitre 3 arrivera bien plus vite, parole de warrior cat ! (Je l'ai même déjà commencé).

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartient (excepté l'OC). Je respecte les personnes concernées et leur travail et je ne cherche en aucun cas à les rabaisser ou me moquer. Je veux juste m'amuser et plaisanter en vous faisant partager une partie de mon imagination._

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui l'on fait pour mon premier chapitre :3), vous pourrez me donner votre avis sur ma fanfic et me dire s'il y a un ou plusieurs Youtubers que vous aimeriez y trouver en particulier (en plus si je ne les connais pas encore ça sera pour moi l'occasion de les découvrir).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Pendant que Nyo était prisonnier, nos héros (héros ? T'exagères pas un peu? - Chut ! C'est moi qui raconte, je dis ce que je veux !) réfléchissaient encore à un moyen de sortir du jeu vidéo.

« T'as essayé d'éteindre la console Seb ?, demanda Alexis en levant la tête vers lui.

- Oui, mais j'ai beau appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt ou la débrancher tout reste allumé..., répondit-il.

- Ah... »

Gros soupire collectif suivit d'un autre silence. Ce fut à nouveau Mathieu qui le brisa, mais avec un ton craintif et hésitant cette fois-ci :

« Et si on essayait de finir le jeu ?, proposa-t-il. Peut-être que l'on pourra le quitter lorsqu'on aura gagné...

- Hé, pas con !, reconnu Fred qui était relativement plus calme que toute à l'heure.

- C'est parti ! » s'exclama Kriss en avançant, visiblement enthousiaste.

Tout le reste de la bande de vidéaste le suivit à la file indienne et tout se passa bien pendant... 10 mètres. Kriss s'était arrêté juste au bord d'un trou, imité par les autres, mais Antoine qui était le dernier de la file et qui regardait en l'air un étrange oiseau volant au dessus de leur tête ne le remarqua pas et rentra dans Alexis, déclenchant une chute de dominos humains. Le présentateur du Point Culture bouscula le testeur de jeu rétro qui tomba à moitié sur le schizophrène qui avança en poussant malencontreusement Kriss dans le vide.

« Antoine !, s'exclama Fred en se retournant vers le fautif, les sourcils froncés et le regard accusateur, tandis que Alexis exécuta un magnifique facepalm en soufflant un :

- C'est pas vrai, quel crétin...

- Désolé les gars..., marmonna-t-il, légèrement honteux.

- Kriss ? Kriss ?, appela Mathieu qui s'était accroupi au bord du trou avec inquiétude. T'inquiète pas, on va trouver un moyen de te remonter !

- Pas besoins, je suis là !, dit-il en réapparaissant près de lui en clignotant et en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Nyaaah !, sursauta le châtain en le voyant, manquant de tomber à son tour.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour remonter aussi vite ?!, demanda Grenier, stupéfait par la rapidité du plus grand schizophrène.

- Il a juste perdu une vie, expliqua Seb depuis l'autre côté de l'écran.

- Il m'en reste combien ?, lui demanda le chroniqueur de Minute Papillon.

- Deux, répondit-il. Vous en avez tous trois.

- J'espère que je ne perdrais pas les autres à cause du balais à chiotte..., bougonna Kriss en lançant un regard mauvais à Antoine.

- Bon, oublions cette histoire et sautons par dessus se fichu ravin... » soupira LinksTheSun.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et tous bondirent au dessus du vide en mode #Yolo.

« Échec ! » s'écria une voix toute proche, une fois qu'ils furent tous de l'autre côté.

Intriguée, la joyeuse bande avança et aperçue rapidement Norman et Hugo assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table et visiblement très concentrés.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes les gars ?, demanda Links en s'approchant.

- Bah ça se voit, on joue aux Échecs !, s'exclama Hugo.

- Avec des lettres du Scrabble et la bombe du tic tac boum ?, s'étonna Kriss en prenant le dernier objet dans ses mains.

- Rend moi ça !, s'exclama Norman en le reprenant juste après avoir lancé un dé. Alors j'avance ma tour jusqu'au boulevard des capucines, je tire le valet de trèfle puis je pose une roue de secours en B9 et Uno !

- Bingo !, s'exclama l'autre, comme si les actions de son ami étaient parfaitement logiques et cohérentes.

- Je suis quasiment certain que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on joue aux Échecs..., marmonna le propriétaire de Richard.

- Il a l'air génial votre jeu !, s'exclama Mathieu avec la voix exagérément aiguë qui était sans aucun doutes celle de la Fille. Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

- Ah non !, s'énerva Grenier en l'empoignant par le bras et en commençant à s'éloigner. On a pas que ça à foutre ! On doit finir un jeu vidéo pourri !»

Les autres saluèrent les deux jeunes hommes avant de suivre le vidéaste à la chemise Hawaïenne qui traînait le schizophrène châtain d'un pas décidé malgré ses menaces de mort.

Mais ils n'avancèrent guère plus loin que la dernière fois, car un véhicule inconnu ovale et imposant arriva vers eux et leurs barra la route.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ce nouveau machin ? » soupira le présentateur du Point Culture.

La porte de l'étrange voiture s'ouvrit et une jeune femme portant une longue robe bouffante mauve en sortit, entraînant avec elle une odorante senteur de fleurs.

« C'est qui elle ?, demanda Antoine.

- J'sais pas gamin mais elle a l'air carrément baisa...mhph ! » commença Mathieu avec la voix rauque du Patron avant que la main de Fred devant sa bouche ne lui empêche d'en dire d'avantage.

Toute l'attention se reporta sur la jeune femme qui, une fois devant nos héros, effectua une élégante révérence avant de s'adresser à eux.

« Je suis Violette, la noble princesse des chaussettes solitaires et protectrice de ce royaume.

- Heu... D'accord..., répondit Kriss. Et on peux savoir ce que nous vaut une telle visite ?

- Je suis venue ici pour vous demandez de faire demi tour. Je connais vos intentions et je vous le dis tout de suite : je ne vous laisserais pas gagner cette partie ! »

L'expression calme sur son visage venait de se durcir et sa voix était subitement devenue autoritaire, se qui fit légèrement sursauter le créateur de Minute Papillon mais qui ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

« Et pourquoi en êtes vous si sûr ?, demanda-t-il.

- Oh et bien peut être parce que je retiens un de vos amis prisonnier, expliqua-t-elle en souriant mesquinement. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Fyo ? Tyo ?

- Nyo ?, s'inquiéta Antoine.

- Ah oui, c'est ça ! Nyo. Et je compte bien le garder avec moi pendant encore un bon bout de temps si vous continuez à vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêvez !, hurla le rétro-gameur.

- Très bien... Alors je vous laisse face à mon armée. À bientôt... »

La princesse regagna son véhicule et le sol se mit à vibrer.

« Si vous êtes toujours en vie d'ici là, bien sûr …»


End file.
